This invention pertains generally to stereotaxic instruments used in brain research. In particular, the present invention relates to a rotational adaptor which may be used in conjunction with commercially available small animal stereotaxic instruments to allow the rotation of the animal's head in the instrument.
It is known in the prior art to provide small animal stereotaxic instruments which use ear bars and a nose clamp to provide a three point support for an animal's head. It is also known in the art to provide adjustable ear bars for use in conjunction with an adjustable nose clamp to achieve a predetermined and repeatable position for supporting an animal's head for brain research. These prior art mechanisms are not rotatable. As brain research becomes more advanced and as the placement of electrodes, micropipettes and other devices requires more precision, as well as more insertion pathways, it becomes important to provides stereotaxic instruments with increasing precision and flexibility to facilitate further advances in brain research.
A further concern in the design and use of such stereotaxic instruments is to minimize or even eliminate the trauma and pain which might otherwise be experienced by the animal in question.